


Movie Magic

by kio_kio



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Please blame Hot Tub Time Machine, Rating May Change, Sorry Not Sorry, but that's not the focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kio_kio/pseuds/kio_kio
Summary: Warning:Totally crack. Very much not timeline-compliant in so many ways, so bare with me.I guess it’s technically a fix-it, but that’s really not the focus of the story at allSteve was actually not surprised when he heard about Tony’s newProject.After bringing everyone back and, once again, retiring from being Iron Man, the man was bored. So, of course the bored genius would quickly start something new. However, most of the world wasn’t expecting him to start a whole new “Iron Man” project.(Or: Bored Tony starts making MCU movies, Steve and Bucky meet Evans and Sebastian, things happen.)





	Movie Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, MCU fandom!  
> I have not even finished my other [Piece of Crap Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754267) because I can't rewrite it successfully, but here i am!  
> I just started writing it yesterday, so I cannot tell you how long this fic will be. However, I will promise you a generally happy ending! (I might even end it with smut. Or, put the smut in a sequel. hmmm . . .)  
> Anyways! Hope you all enjoy this piece of crack!!! <3
> 
> _Inspired by one of my favorite scene in Endgame, where I was the only one in the theater who laughed. Or, maybe only one in this city to have laughed. Subtitles don’t do jokes like that justice at all._
> 
> Warning:  
> \- Totally crack  
> \- Very much not timeline-compliant in so many ways, so bare with me  
> \- I guess it’s technically a fix-it cause Tony is alive, Natasha is alive, and Steve is not old, but that’s really not the focus of the story  
> \- The first chapter is mainly only Steve and Tony. Others won't come out till later chapters

 

Steve was actually not surprised when he heard about Tony’s new _Project_. After bringing everyone back and, once again, retiring from being Iron Man, the man was bored. So, of course the bored genius would quickly start something new. However, most of the world wasn’t expecting him to start a whole new “Iron Man” project.  
What did surprise Steve was the speed.  
Thanks mostly to Tony’s endless supply of money and probably all the technology Princess Shuri had enthusiastically provided, by the time the new Avengers Compound was finished, the movie was already half done. 

Tony had invited him to the set on numerous occasions. It was tempting, to be honest. Natasha was dragged down by Clint and his kids several times. Bruce had to go to chaperone Peter and his friends. Strange had apparently popped by unannounced on several occasions too. Even Bucky was dragged down to the set by Sam, after a tiring mission.  
Although very tempting, he thought it would be better to wait for the premier event they were all probably forced to attend. Steve somehow felt that the movie would be less magical if he had seen the set or the movie being shot before hand.  
Steve was more excited about it than many people thought he was. He thought the actor that Tony had chosen to play himself seemed perfect. Being that he and Bucky had read many Conan Doyle books back in the day, he did see a few of the movies and dramas that were based off of them. Quite inaccurate from Steve’s point of view, the actor was his favorite version of Sherlock Holmes. Although even more inaccurate, Steve’s second favorite was probably the TV drama version that he had seen a few times on the BBC.

 

Steve was once again not surprised to hear someone saying they heard Tony already talking about making a second movie. He was a bit happy for Tony. Anything to keep the guy away from danger, especially for Pepper and little Morgan.  
However, he hoped that Tony wouldn't go overboard.  
Maybe an “Iron Man 2” movie would be good. However, doing something like an “Iron Man 3”, or anything further, sounded like overkill, even for Tony. 

 

 

“What is it Tony.”

“So, there’s an idea I’ve been throwing around to the studio.”

“ _Your_ studio, Tony. You pretty much own it now.” Steve smirked.  


“What do you expect?” Tony shrugged. “After the snap, Hollywood was pretty much dead! They had hardly spit out any movies for those 5 years! Of course I had to swoop in and save Tinseltown!” 

“So. What is it Tony.” Steve restated, sounding more unimpressed. 

“As you've probably heard, I’m already starting to work on ‘Iron Man 2’, which the studio already LOVES, by the way. BUT! The thing is the studio is already loving it so much that they want more!” 

“So, an ‘Iron Man 3’ then?” 

“Weeeeeeell. You see, to do an ‘Iron Man 3’” Tony enthusiastically made air quotes. “There’s some back-storytelling that needs to be done.”

“Back-storytelling?” Steve lifts an eyebrow.

“Yep. You know. About a certain gamma ray experiment, about a certain hammer dropping from the sky, about a certain medical miracle my father had a hand in-” 

“Tony-”

“And a certain group of people fighting together. Then, ‘Iron Man 3.’” 

“Medical miracle your father had a hand in. I’m going to assume that Howard had a few successful experiments after the war was over.”

“No. Well, actually yes. But, you know which medical miracle I’m talking about, Capsicle!”

“Tony, no.”

“Tony, yes!! Please say yes, please!!” Tony mock begged the blonde.

“It’s already embarrassing that there were comics of  _ me _ since during the war, and even up until quite recently!”

“Well, that just shows how popular you are!”  
  
Sighing, Steve shook his head

“Oh, come on! Even Thor said yes!”

“How about Bruce?”

“I got him on board when he came down to see the set with the kids!”

“So, THAT’S why you wanted me to see the set?”

“That’s not the only reason.” Tony shrugged.

“No. Have your writers write me out of it. Have me replaced by another character. They can figure it out.” Steve turned away, heading for the door.

“You know, it’ll be really good for Barnes.” 

“Excuse me?” Steve stopped in his steps.

“I know you kinda saw it coming but-” Tony walked over. Taking out his tablet, he pulled out a website. He slowly scrolled to show Steve the awful amount of posts on social media about ‘the Winter Soldier’. 

“I didn’t-”

“You didn’t think it’d be this bad? This is the reality Cap. Although we did a lot of damage control with Barnes's image, he was Hydra’s secret weapon for decades.”

“I-. . . Yeah, I get it . . .”

“He’s done lot’s of good in the eyes of the public, especially these days with the ‘New-Cap’. But that’s not gonna be enough, at least for a while.”

“So, what are you trying to propose?” 

“Your back story is also Barnes’s. Remind the public about the ‘Captain America’s Oldest-Bestest Friend’. Have people forget about the ‘Winter Soldier.’ Try to make people see how you-” Tony cleared his throat. “I mean, how we, his friends and teammates, see him.”

“Uh-” Slight confusion appeared in his voice.  


“You have some time to think. Yeah. Let me give you a few days to think.” Tony tried to sound polite.  


“OK.”  


“OK?”

“Yes.” Steve sighed. “I am OK with you making this movie.”

“Well, guess you didn’t need a few days!”

“But, I want a say in what is ultimately shown to the public.”

“Of course!” Tony enthusiastically waved his hands. “You can be there, from start to finish! Under ‘Produced by’ it can even say ‘Steve Rogers’! I will make sure that you choose and decide everything.”

“Good.”

“Great!” Doing a victory pose, Tony started to walk out the door.

“But!” Steve hollered toward the billionaire. “You have to also get Bucky to agree with you!”

“Already did.” Still walking away, Tony waved.

“What?!” 

 

 

As Tony had proven again, and as the entire world probably knew, Steve would do anything for Bucky. He always has, and always would.  
He would never tell anyone, but the decisive factor for joining the army was Bucky.  
His country, the peace, the people, it was all important.  
However, in the end it was Bucky.

Also, it was because he was worried about Bucky that he stayed to live at the Avengers Compound.  
He was worried how Bucky would adjust to being back on the field, fighting for the right team, how he would adjust fighting with a different partner.

Or, Steve just wanted to stay close to Bucky, as much as possible.

Steve shook his head to himself.  
No, that was not the case.  
He was only staying because he was worried about Bucky. Not because of some selfish reason.

He loved Bucky. Of course. Definitely.

But it was a deep love one would have for a family member. A brother, son, father. Deep, caring, but platonic. 

Nothing more, nothing less.

Shaking his head to himself once again, he went to try and find anyone free. Someone to go down to see the shoot with him. Maybe a change of scenery would help.

  
  


“Chris Evans?” 

“Yep.”  
Steve looked down at the multiple sheets of papers in front of him. Resume of the actor and a few pictures of the young man.

By the time ‘Iron Man’ was in post production, the preparation for the Captain America movie had started. Tony had explained that even if the other two movies would likely be in theaters before, the Captain America movie would take longer to make.  
However, Steve had quickly given up on helping Tony and his crew to plan things out after one week of being in one too many meetings.

“Just run by me major decisions. The ‘Produced by’ can be all you, Tony.”  
This was how Steve had ended up being locked into a meeting room with Tony and a long list of major decisions for him to green light.

“I’m really not sure, Tony.” He stared at the good looking picture. 

“Yes, I am sure. He is the perfect person to play you!”

“But, he was in that really weird teenage movie.” Steve made a face.

“You watched ‘Not Another Teen Movie.’” It was Tony’s turn to make a face.

“Yes. Unfortunately. When I stayed over at Clint’s place, he sat me down and made me watch a few of those weird movies. He said it was the fastest way to ‘educate me’ on all types of movies. So, he made me watch  _ that _ , the one called ‘Scary Movie’, and another called ‘Austin Powers.’”

“‘Austin Powers’ you say? How fitting.” Tony scoffs.

“I thought you would say that.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Bonus Material**  


“So, here’s the actor I got to play you.”

“Paul Rudd! REALLY?!?!?!”

“Yes.”

“Like, from ‘Clueless’?”

“Yes.”

“Like, from ‘Friends’??”

“Yes.”

“Like, from ‘Anchorman’???”

“Yes. I think.”

“This is AMAZING!! Stark!!  _ I Love You, Man _ !!”

“Riiiiight.”

“Oh, come on. That was a Paul Rudd joke!”

“Anyways.” Tony pulls out a few papers from a file. “Sign these, and we’ll start shooting soon.”

“Honestly, I was a little worried on who you’d pick out to play me.”

“Just be grateful that that I didn’t get an actual ant to play you, Shrinky Dinks.” Tony frowned.

“Oh, come on! Think about it! You got the jock from ‘Not Another Teen Movie’ to play ol’cap. Then, you got the psycho Ski Patrol from ‘Hot Tub Time Machine’ to play Barnes. How did you expect me to not be worried?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Side note:  
> I have never read any Conan Doyle books in my life (which I probably supposed to, sometime in my early education, but probably didn’t), nor have I watched any movies or shows based off of his works (although, now I do).
> 
> So, I hope you all get a feel for how crack-filled and terrible this fic is going to be \\(^0^)/
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuel my soul! It'll give me more motivation to write faster!!  
> Suggestions are much welcomed too <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Also! Find me [on Twitter,](https://twitter.com/LazyBilingual) where I’m a lowly Japanese cosplayer that hardly tweets in English. Or [on Tumblr,](https://kio-asahi.tumblr.com/) where I don’t post that often.


End file.
